Her King
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Hermione is having a movie night with her parents, Helen and Alexander Granger. The last one they watch is Labyrinth. Whereupon she goes to bed and dreamily asks the King to perform a service for her, he does so, but with a hidden agenda of his own. For what she did not know was, the story is true!


**AN:** My first attempt at a crossover. The world of  THE LABYRINTH is courtesy of Jim Henson and the late, great, iconic, no one like him will ever exist again, David Bowie ... sniffs! Miss him. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling - I do not own these characters. Just inspired suddenly to write this story.

* * *

Trivia: There is at least one connection I can think of for them both - the wonderful Warwick Davies. Also, Danny John-Jules, a voice of one of the Fiery's, was in Red Dwarf where a young Mark Williams (Arthur Weasley) featured several times; as did a young Timothy Spall (Wormtail) - so that is another. Ironically, our man Alan, was up for a role in Red Dwarf too... Glad he did not as he may not have become the man in my heart if he did so.

* * *

This has not been Beta Read as I want this to be a little raw and rough around the edges, so I own all mistakes to my impatience to upload a different type of story.

* * *

 **Her King**

Hermione yawned. It was about the eighth time that night but she had promised her dad to watch as many movies with him at the weekends of the summer holidays, time old family tradition. No outsiders. Nothing but the three of them. Alexander, her father, wanted to snuggle his cheek deep into his daughter's hair. It was adorable for her father to want to still be part of her life, however, due to her long stretches at Hogwarts, the bond had thinned. So this was a much welcomed father/daughter session. The girl was comfortable as she settled her head against her father's heart. Bu-boom Bu-boom. Bu-boom Bu-boom. The steady rhythm calming her.

"Ready for the next one, lass?" he asked, hopeful as a schoolboy.

Not quite having the heart to say no Hermione nodded. Her father then took out Willow from the cassette player and put in Labyrinth,

"This better be the last one," Helen, her mother, scolded; "Hermione is going out for a girly make over day tomorrow."

Her mother's reminder of the day that was coming forward showed Hermione her real emotions on the prospect of being told what she had been told several times before that has not been said, or thought, before: There is nothing that we can do about the hair. Her skin is too difficult to handle. The one that hurt the most: The problems, we fear, lie within.

Of course they did. None of them had to battle grown evil wizards in the Department of Mysteries and nearly died. They did not have a best friend with a death wish. Hermione shook her head from these musings as she watched the Goblin King emerge in all his errant sexiness that caused her to blush and zone in on the guy's obvious tackle. Before panning her eyes up to the spiky hair with the flowing locks. It was always a conclusion of Hermione's that Sarah Williams was an idiot! Who, in their right minds, says no to King Jareth?

Rolling her eyes as the movie progressed to the Oubliette – and smirked with satisfaction as the gnarly crabby dwarf was called Hogwart. A word that made her and her father swap amused glances over the fizzy bottles of drinks. Another rule in the Granger household were that weekends were for fun and nothing else, that included all the sweet treats that were out there. All Hermione had in mind for her sweet treat was King Jareth now singing and dancing with Toby and the Goblins. The song had always induced her to sing, a rarely shared talent, as she felt shy over her ability to bring angels down from the heavens with her voice.

The film finished with the laughter at the goblin giving up and going to bed when Hermione felt really drowsy. "All right, dad, this really has to be the last movie, I am tired."

As soon as the credits rolled Hermione jumped up, kissed her parents good night and immediately ran upstairs to get into bed. Like she was compelled to suddenly sleep. Before she went to sleep she sighed: "Goblin King, Goblin King, Take Me As Here And As Hard As You Can!" after a giggle she was asleep.

Suddenly she awoke to the sound of her windows opening by themselves due to a freak wind. A beautiful white owl glided in as ethereal as the full moon on a fading blue sky. "Hedwig!" she immediately gasped.

Then the owl alighted on her bed and, before her eyes, a man formed from the owl as feathers morphed into a black silver lined cloak, a rippling iridescent dark rainbow waist coat that kept in a white tunic that was loosely hanging off his shoulders revealing taut muscular arms and shoulders.

Gulping, Hermione turned her gaze to his elfin face with all the silver and blue winged make up that framed his entire face. High cheekbones literally screamed royal hauteur, and his beautiful lips curled in a smirk.

"Y-you're not Hedwig," she stammered.

"Obviously not, and you are not Sarah, though you are as delectable as her," with this Hermione blushed as the Goblin King curved his fingers in to stroke her jaw. "You asked for me, I believe, to take you as hard as I could?"

"I-I said that in jest," Hermione felt she had too many clothes on. If a tee shirt and silk red panties could be considered too much clothing. "I di-didn't think that you..."

"That I existed?" he said mockingly. "I am hurt, Hermione Jean Granger."

"You know my name?" she whispered.

His Royal Highness world was trapped in the Department of Mysteries, Of course, he amused himself by tempting wizard and muggle alike to enter his world. Most of those who had been sucked in and successfully breeched through the barrier were dauntless in their pursuit to try and solve his beautifully laid trap to catch as many from Earth as possible for him to rule. Turning them into Goblins or Dwarves.

"I know everything about you," he murmured against her neck as he brushed his lips against her throat. "The smart, little bookworm, who keeps that blasted Potter alive... Yes, I know all about you, my little Hermione."

She shivered against his lips. Smartly he snapped his fingers and they were both as naked as Adam and Eve. The duvet summarily flung aside as Hermione felt herself willed to look deeply into his mismatched eyes. The myopic puzzle as wonderful as the world he created. The girl spread her legs for him without him having to ask. He watched as her fingers mildly played with her clit. He lowered his magnificent head and began to kiss her breasts, worshipping them with wonder and delight as his tongue nipped and sucked the erect nipples. Hermione threw her head back and moaned with the pleasure that her King was bestowing upon her body.

"Hermione is a wonderful name, for a wonderful creature," he murmured as he shifted position suddenly straddling her. "This is a view I shall never tire of," he said as his hands rubbed and massaged her abdomen and rib cage causing her to squirm and moan as the heat shot right through her core. The man above her grinned as he took hold of her little hands and looked deeply into her lust fuelled gaze, her mouth dry, panting like a dog in the summer heat.

"Bear in mind, my dearest Hermione, once I have taken you, you will be mine," he stated with all the assurances that this time, he'd win.

Hermione nodded eagerly as her eyes landed on his impressive tumescent sceptre. The head looked sore and red. Idly, Hermione wondered if she kissed it it would look less painful. He guided her hands and encircled them around the rock hard penis that was about to invade her in the absolute, and most delicious, sense of the word.

"I am yours, forever, your majesty," she smiled shyly, as her hands tugged and pulled the foreskin helping to create friction. The King rolled his eyes in the back of his head at her virgin touch. "To do with what you will!"

That was all the permission he needed as he began to play with her petals, unfurling them, enticing wetness so that it would not be sore for her. Once satisfied she was wet enough he spread her legs slightly further than before and he looked into her now searing gaze and pouting lips.

"You asked and I shall do my duty," and with that he inched into her slowly. Taking care of her purity, being as gentle as he could as he broke her barrier. She muffled her cry into her forearm, wishing she could scream; though she was still mindful of her parents and did not want her mother rushing in thinking she was being attacked in bed.

Once inside the tightest, warmest, sweetest woman he had ever come across he waited for her to become accustomed to him.

"Please," she moaned rolling her head to the side, "please, I must feel you! Move me to _ecstatic_ heights!"

With a satisfied glint in the centre of his unusual eyes, the King obliged, as he slowly pistoned in and out of her, only moving a little inside her to build tolerance of his thrusts. For once she begged for harder, he would display no mercy. No mercy whatsoever.

"Is that to your liking, my Queen, or do you wish for me to quicken my thrusts?"

"Please," seemed to be the only word she could say as she loved the feel of him moving inside as his hands continued their exquisite torture on her flesh. "Please, move. Harder. Faster. Make me yours. Make me COME!"

After hearing that the King thrust harder, moved faster, enjoying the feel of her walls contracting around his engorged member now slightly quivering against her. Making her squirm and writhe beneath him. He tossed her legs over his shoulders, bent at the knee slightly, as he continued thrusting. Their bodies slick with sweat as her head seemed possessed the angles it seemed to roll in. Musical moans and wonderful mewls of delight were his reward for each and every thrust. The King leaned down and took advantage of her open mouth. Suddenly, she found he was mirroring the movements with his tongue with the same forcefulness as his beautiful sceptre to her inner-soul. She thrust down onto him with equal fervour and the King growled with delight as he felt her soaking centre dripping onto his balls. Throwing his head back he renewed his efforts as Hermione licked his sweat that was dripping down onto her.

Hands gripped her hips – this was the best he had for a long time – and he continued driving her to her emotional heights, Hermione had only ever read about in manuals and heard from her dorm mates. Hermione gasped as she felt something in her abdomen constrict.

"I think I..." she did not need to say any more.

The King's smirk grew as he lowered a hand between their bodies – his eyes seemed to glow red: "A wonderful fit, Hermione!" he gasped as he rammed his member deep into her body, causing her eyes to fly wide open as his thumb and forefinger toyed with her clit. "I want you like no other!" he growled as he continued his thrust, arching his back as he prepared to descend upon her once again.

Hermione suddenly yelled and thrashed about her bed in ecstatic joy. She came in full force; her body practically off her bed, with only her head remaining on the pillows as she screamed and panted out his name. The King, delighted he could make her come with such violence, soon joined her post-coital bliss.

"My Queen," the King smiled as she was panting from her first time. "My dear, sweet, Queen," he stroked her hair aside as he painted little kisses along her jaw, down her neck and finishing where he started, on her breasts. "As decreed," he whispered in her ear as she fell asleep, "you are mine."

All Hermione thought as she drowsed of was the feel of something dripping between her thighs. That and smile at the thought of the most delicious dream she had ever experienced. It was only when she woke up and found a crystal orb on the side of her bed labelled: Hermione's Dreams; did she wonder if what had happened the night before really was true, because, for some reason, she did not want it to be _just_ a dream. Then she saw a note pinned to her bed.

" _Dearest Queen, as I have claimed you I shall tolerate no other man for your hand. My sweetest Majesty, in 9 Months I shall claim thee. You shall be mine._ "

Hermione realised what he meant by the timeline. "That bastard!" she growled.

She soon found out that he put preventative steps to stop her from ridding herself of the heirs inside her womb. 9 months later, Hermione gave birth to healthy twins. Born with mismatched eyes, blond curly hair, and disturbingly high cheeks for newborns. True to his word, the King came to collect her as his Queen, naming the children Sarah and Toby. Finally, he had his royal family.

The Department of Mysteries still observed the strange royal family sat in a dark castle, at the centre of an extremely complicated maze, Even more so since the Queen showed up, adding many more layers of intricacy in the twisting, winding paths, a course where only one person could save her.

Gods, she hoped he did!

* * *

 **AN** : I do not know where this came from, it was a Plunny that hopped in front of my vision and refused to be ignored. So, I wrote it.


End file.
